World meets gone Girl
by kudubecky
Summary: What if one day Riley disappeared without a word to her friends, her family go with her. How will they cope when they realise they made Riley leave, and when they realise where she is, what will they do to try and get her to come back. Or will her heart lie with another..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first GMW fanfic! This is a trial so will see how it does and if people like it then I will continue! Please R &R**

 **disclaimer - I don't own GMW or the characters apart from the ones I've made up!**

Riley looked at her room, all of her belongings were packed into boxes and nothing was left but the cushions on the bay window. She sat down and sighed softly as she stared at the friendship ring on her finger. A tear fell down her cheek as she took it off and placed it into a black box and closed it before scribbling a note and taping it to the box, she placed it outside the window before closing and locking them for the first time in ages. Her uncle Josh would be living here until they returned. But she knew he wouldn't want her friends climbing through the window.

"Riley the moving men are here! Let's go before school finishes!" Her mum shouts from the kitchen as Riley hears the masculine voices of the men. Standing up she grabs her rucksack and camera and walks out not looking back, smiling as she passes the moving men she stands in the lounge and leans against the fridge.

"Where are we meeting dad?" She asks as she watches her mum pack the last few things.

"We are going to meet him at school but round the back so they won't see you." Topanga reassures Riley before enveloping her into a hug. "I know it hurts baby, but hopefully with a fresh start the pain will fade." She whispers into her daughters hair as her heart breaks as she thinks of what her so called friends did to her. She couldn't believe Maya and Farkle would so easily forget Riley and not even check on her. Now they won't be able too. "Let's go." Topanga announces as the men move the last few things into the lift and then to the van. They were leaving the furniture for Josh and some other things, but everything personal was going with them. Riley nodded as her brother came out of his room, his rucksack on and smiled at Riley.

"Adventure time!" He screamed before racing out the door, laughing Riley followed him. Topanga watched with a smile before looking around the apartment she had grown to love,

"Goodbye" she whispered before stepping out and locking the door placing the key under the mat for Josh. She followed the sound of laughter down the stairs and smiled as she realised that her daughter was slowly healing.

Maya looked at the empty chair beside her and frowned again, she couldn't believe Riley wasn't in and hadn't texted her, turning her head she saw Farkle, Lucas, Zay and Smackle studying the chair also before she decided to take action. 'Yo Matthews! Where's Riles?" She called out and watched as Cory froze slightly as if to compose himself. After a minute he turned from the blackboard he was writing on and looked towards the blonde who had spoken.

"Your homework for tomorrow is to read pages 10-20." He responded as if he hadn't heard her remark. He couldn't bring himself to look at the teenagers he had considered family without growin angry as he thought of what they had done to Riley. Frowning he decided to give them one more lesson. His last lesson not that they would know. "I have a question. What is an alliance?" He stared at the class before calling on the big genius. "Farkle?"

"An alliance is a union between countries that benefits them both." Farkle informed Cory effortlessly as if he was reciting the alphabet.

"Exactly, it benefits all the countries in the alliance. Now what happens when one country doesn't receive the benefits, support or help from the alliance?" He asked "Lucas?"

"The country will either sort it or leave sir." The emerald eyed Texan replied, his voice uncertain s he knew there was always a reason behind Cody's lessons but this one seemed pointless and irrelevant.

"The country leaves, the alliance has grown smaller and they have no reason to talk. Know your allies." Cory stated as he looked at each of them in turn before picking his up his bag that was full of his belongings and walking out the classroom. Not once looking back. Maya looked at the others slightly confused. They stood and without talking walked as a group to Topanga's, lost in their own thoughts they stopped outside and looked through the window seeing no lights on.

"It's shut? It's never shut. Why is it shut?" Zay rambled to the others as they stared with equal puzzlement. "Maybe Riley knows?' He suggested, he wanted to see her and make sure she was okay he knew they hadn't exactly talked as much. Turning around the group of five climbed up the fire escape to the bay window, Lucas went first and tried to open the window.

"It's locked." He stated in confusion "Riley never locks it." Maya frowned before noticing the black box that had been placed on the side, reaching for it she saw a note with Riley's handwriting.

"Guys a note from Riley." She announced and waited for their attention before continuing to read "I've given up on Pluto." Frowning she pried the box open and stared down at the friendship ring that was meant to be on Riley's finger. "What.. what does this mean, Farkle, Smackle, you're the geniuses what does this mean." She asks her voice getting louder with every word. They looked at each other with confused faces as they tried to understand what was going on. Farkle deciding he needed answers grabbed his phone and dialled her number before putting her on speaker. It rang three times before they heard her voice.

"Hello who is this?" She asked as everyone frowned, could this mean she no longer had Farkle as a contact.

"It's Farkle." He announced and stared in shock as all that met their ears was a dial tone. "What in the world is going on."

"Wow you guys are dumb." They looked up at the sound of the new voice and saw Josh sitting on the bay window leaning out the now open window.

"Something you wanna share with the class boing?" Maya raised an eyebrow as she flirted with him playfully. Her eyes widened in shock as Josh glared at her.

"She's gone. They all are, packed up and moved today. All because of you five." He watched as he news sunk in before carrying on. "You were meant to be her best friends, but you forgot about her, you only remembered when you needed something from her like advice or her to cheer you up, but you never thought about how she was feeling. Her first love chose her best friend, and suddenly it was all about the couples, every time Vanessa cane from Texas to see Zay, you'd all go out and no one bothered to invite her." He growled out as he glared at each of them hating them for the pain they had caused his niece. "So they left, moved away, I doubt you'll hear from her again."

"We broke the alliance." Farkle muttered as it dawned on him what exactly Josh was saying, he had promised to love Maya and Riley the same but somehow he had forgotten his summer sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**So some people have asked for a second chapter and here it is! I hope you enjoy! Also please let me know if you want a Riley and Lucas ship or Riley and Ryder! Please R &R!**

Ryder's POV

Ryder stared out at the house across the road, he heard that someone was moving there today. It had been empty for as long as he could remember and when he was a kid he would often wish a family with children would move there so he would have a friend to play with. No one ever did though, now his childhood dream was coming true and he couldn't be less excited. The gossiping town already knew the family had two children one was a teenager near his age from New York. His fist clenched, just what this town needed some stuck up preppy kid. Hs didn't have to worry though, once they heard the rumours they'd steer clear of him. He had the reputation of a bad boy, he didn't help his image with his Harley that he rode everywhere, but they also didn't know he constantly helped his mum with the horses that came to her for rehabilitation, she was pretty famous in Texas which is where they lived. Austin Texas. Reaching for his guitar that was placed beside the swinging porch seat he slowly strummed a few chords as he watched the approaching car and moving van inched closer down the road, his face was set into his usual scowl which he had perfected to make himself look unapproachable. He watched as the car came to a stop and found himself staring through the back window at a girl with brown hair, she had her back to him so he couldn't see her face but he refused to tear his gaze away, slowly she began to turn and two big doe like brown eyes met his cold grey ones, he released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding as he drank in her features, her lips curled slightly to give a shy smile but he could see the pain and sadness she hid behind it. Slowly and almost in a trance like state he placed his guitar down and stood to lean against the porch fence.

"Are those the new neighbours Ry?" He heard his mum ask behind him but stayed with his eyes glued on the brown beauty.

"Yeah they uh they just pulled up." He muttered, he couldn't understand why he was so captivated by her, never in his life had a girl made him feel this way.

"Well what are you standing here for. Ya'll go get your sister and offer ya'll help." She ordered, he rolled his eyes slightly but felt kind of relieved he would have an excuse to talk to her.

"Yes ma'am" he replied before running into the house "Kira! Get your butt down here we gotta go help the new neighbours!" He waited as he heard her footsteps bounding down the stairs and came face to face with his twin sister, identical in every way except where he wore a scowl she wore a smile so bright it was like the sun. She smiled at him before running outside eager to meet the new neighbours, Ryder followed in a calmer manner and saw the car was empty, his eyes scanned around looking for the brown haired beauty he had seen before but only saw a curly haired boy and a brown haired woman.

"Hi! I'm Kira and this is my brother Ryder, we live across the street and was wondering if we could help you move?" Kira introduced as they walked nearer, the brown haired lady looked up from her conversation with the little boy and smiled.

"Hello, lovely to meet you, I'm Topanga, this is my son Auggie and my husband Cory and daughter Riley are inside somewhere. Thanks that would be great." Topanga replied as shook each of their hands.

'Riley, so that's her name.' Ryder though to himself as he picked up a box from the van and walked inside with Kira close behind.

"That's Riley's stuff." He looked down to see the boy Auggie by his side. "I'll take you to her room." He informed them before leading them up the stairs and into a room that had a huge bay window, he saw Riley sitting and leaning out if the window.

Riley's POV

"Wake up Riley we're nearly here!" Riley woke up from her dream to Auggie shaking her arm and informing her where they were, smiling she rustled his hair before taking out her headphones as the car came to a halt. She stared at the house beside her that was her new home and smiled softly, a fresh start was what they needed and they were getting one, slowly she turned to open her door and saw a boy across the road staring at her.

From what she could see he was very handsome with a chiselled face and muscular arms that were tensed as they supported his weight on the fence, causing his top to tighten and reveal his firm form. Blushing slightly she gave a shy smile before putting her phone into her bag and retrieving her camera. Looking up she saw him talking to a lady behind him and quickly snapped his picture before getting out of the car. Grabbing her bag she walked inside followed by Auggie and went to survey the rooms. Auggie ran ahead and stopped in the doorway of one.

"This one can be yours." He announced before running off. 'How does he have so much energy.' She thought to herself as she entered the room and instantly smiled at the sight of a bay window, walking over to it she found herself flinging the windows open and looking out to the fields below, she could just make out the house where the boy was to the side and in front of her were fields of horses, leaning forward she brought the camera to her eye and took pictures blissfully unaware of the world around her. "Riley!" She screamed as she heard Auggie voice right beside her and fell back onto the bay window her camera swinging around her neck.

"Jeez Auggie if I had wanted to jump out of the window I would've done it without you giving me a heart attack! I could've been hurt and that would be a great way to have a fresh start I mean.." She trailer off from her rant as she looked up and saw the boy from across the road watching her, beside him was a girl who looked identical to him. Standing slowly she smiled before giving a pointed look to her brother. "Auggie."

"Yeah?" He replied oblivious to the situation.

"Care to introduce me to the people standing in the middle of my room?" She whispered to him and watched as the lights dawned inside his head.

"Ohhh right yeah, this is Kira and her brother Ryder. Guys this is my sister Riley." Auggie introduced them before running out of the room, Riley stood uncomfortably as she studied the floor her fists clenched as a way to release her nerves.

"Our mum sent us over to help you guys unload, if you want we can help you organise your room?" Kira offered with a friendly smile as Ryder silently rejoiced at the fact his sister was always willing to make new friends. He watched as Riley tugged her bottom lip with her teeth as she hesitated, finally after what felt like forever she opened her mouth.

"Hey Riley, oh you've made friends. No no no no no!" Ryder turned to see a man standing in her doorway pointing a figure at him with a crazed look in his eye, Riley groaned before stepping in front of Ryder almost protectively. Ryder noticed the smell the scent of strawberries wafting off her and closed his eyes for a minute to appreciate the scent.

"Daddy, these are our neighbours they came over to help." Riley spoke calmly as her father took a step forward with his arms outstretched towards Ryder. "Mum! You're husband is going crazy again." Riley yelled as she pushed Ryder further away from her father. Ryder caught Kira's eye who was watching the whole scene with an amused smile.

"Cory Matthews, how dare you treat our guests in such a way!" Topanga scolded as she strode into the room and smacked him on the back of his head.

"But Panga, it's a boy." Cory replied growling out the word boy like it was disease.

"Well observers and there are two girls, now out." She retorted before dragging him out of the room ignoring his protests. Riley watched them leave before turning to the two teenagers in her room who were staring at the doorway with a dazed expression.

"Girl, you're house is crazy fun!" Kira explained before they all burst into laughter. Riley smiled as she finally relaxed and realised this would be different from New York.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Another update! In this chapter we get to find out a bit more of what happened to make Riley leave, this is Lucas's version of what happened but we will get other characters side of the story throughout the fan fiction! In the last chapter I asked if you guys wanted a Rucas ship or Rider ( Riley x Ryder) and the results are split! So please if you haven't already tell me who you'd like to be shipped! Please R &R and enjoy!**

 **Lucas POV**

Lucas stared at his ceiling as he laid in his bed, the last day replaying in his mind. He couldn't believe Riley had left without telling him. He thought she cared more about him than that, but as he continued to think he realised maybe he was partly at fault, after all he chose Maya and hurt Riley in the process. But everyone always left Maya and he wanted to prove that he would stay but he ended up leaving Riley. He thought back to the day when she started to act different, the day the signs were there but he ignored them.

 _Flashback:_

 _Lucas turned the corner of the halls and noticed a figure slumped against the lockers, their shoulders shaking as the sobs racked their body. Instantly he was by their side and lifted the blonde hair to come face to face with a pair of dazzling blue eyes._

 _"Maya? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He questioned, he knew he was meant to meet Riley but she wouldn't mind especially as it was her peaches who was hurt._

 _"She's leaving me, like everyone else Lucas, she's moving to London." She spoke through her tears. Shock coursed through his body as he heard Maya admit Riley was moving, his princess couldn't move. They had just solved the triangle, wrapping his arms around Maya he kissed her forehead as she buried her head in his chest, he couldn't deny that his heart raced as he held the petite blonde, he looked down at her to comfort her as she looked up, staring into her eyes he leaned his head foreword before closing his eyes as her soft lips met his, he could taste the salt from her tears as he kissed her tenderly before pulling away._

 _"I'm sorry I shouldn't of done that." He muttered as the dazed blondes face grew into a scowl._

 _"You kissed me? You chose Riley huckleberry! Why did you kiss me!" Maya rambled as she tried to hide how much she enjoyed the kiss. "Also aren't we meant to be meeting Riley at the entrance?" Maya reminded him gently as his eyes widened and he groaned softly._

 _"Riley, she's gonna be wondering where we are, come on short stack let's go." Lucas grabbed Maya's hand as he ran down the hall praying Riley would be there. Skidding to a stop at the entrance to the school he looked around the lobby for Riley but saw she wasn't there._

 _"Maybe she is at Topanga's already." Maya suggested as she saw Lucas look around frantically, he nodded as they exited the building and ran to Topanga's bursting through the door to see a very surprise Farkle, Smackle, Zay and Vanessa._

 _"Are you guys okay, I mean you like nearly tackled the door." Farkle commented before looking at the panting duo in front of him. "Hey where's Riley?" He asked raising his eyebrows in confusion. "I thought she was coming with you guys?"_

 _"She's not here?" Lucas asked frowning slightly._

 _"Oh she said she had to go home and get something." Vanessa responded quickly as she studied the floor._

 _"See everything is fine. Anyway I was wondering if ya'll wanted to go bowling?" Zay asked as he stared at each of his friends in turn. Everyone agreed and stood up to leave as Vanessa texted Riley the change in plans._

 _"We are odd though." Maya commented as she did the maths in her head. "I'll just go home." She offered with a sad smile as she stepped forward before a strong arm around her shoulders stopped her._

 _"Nope you'll be with me." Lucas stated as he pulled Maya to his side smiling down at her gently._

 _End flashback._

The phone ringing brought Lucas out of his thoughts as he pressed accept.

"Hey huckleberry, we're meeting at Topanga's. My mums working there today so it's open." Maya's teasing voice filled the phone making him smile as he agreed before hanging up and heading out. Walking through the door he saw Zay sitting in the armchair staring at his phone with a troubled expression. "Glad you could join us Ranger Rick." Maya commented before smiling softly as he sat next to her. "Anyone heard from Riley?" She asked her voice filled with hope before being crushed as everyone replied with a monotone no.

"Kinda." Lucas turned in shock to stare at Zay who looked up from his phone to see everyone staring at him. "I guess I'll explain." He offered before clearing his throat. "There is a picture of Riley on instagram." He stated before everyone dived into their pockets to get their phones. Lucas opened Instagram and stared in shock at the picture that wasn't from Riley's account. In the picture was a girl and a boy and Riley with Riley in the middle. The grey eyed boy had his arm around Riley's shoulders and he was staring at her with an awed expression, the caption read. 'Texas finally has an Angel.' He looked at the account it was posted from and frowned.

"She's in Texas?! Wait this is Ryder's account." He commented looking at Zay with fear in his eyes.

"Who's Ryder?" Smackle asked as she looked back and forth between the two tense Texas boys.

"Ryder is known through Austin as the bad guy, he makes Texas Lucas look like a puppy." Zay informed the group. "So basically little red is not only in the liar but literally begging to be eaten by the big bad wolf."


	4. Chapter 4

**Surprise! Double update! With all the love you guys have given me I decided to give you and extra chapter for today! Enjoy!**

Riley's POV

The sun slipped through the trees and into the window before warming the bed in which Riley was fast asleep in. Stretching slowly she yawned as she opened her eyes and smiled when she remembered where she was. Hearing her phone vibrate she picked it up and smiled as she saw Ryder had messaged her.

Ryder – Hey Angel, hope you slept well in the bed I slaved to put together yesterday ;)

Riley – Morning Ryder and I slept very well thank you, all your sweat and tears really made it more comfortable!

Riley smiled as she replied to his dramatic text before climbing out of her bed and sitting on the bay window, grabbing her camera she began to take pictures of the morning sun that was lighting up the fields below. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was here, she could see why Lucas and Zay missed it, her heart clenched as she thought of her old friends a small part of her missed them but she didn't regret leaving, it was time and she knew deep down it was the right thing to do. She felt like she needed to grow, Maya had her painting and singing and how she teased everyone, Farkle was a genius and had Smackle who was also a genius, Zay and Lucas were both athletic. Vanessa was stunning and could dance and Riley felt like she could do nothing, she was the superklutz the goofball, but she didn't have any talents.

Ryder – that's mean! Oh and also I'm coming over in 15 so you better be dressed.

Riley smiled as she read Ryder's text, ever since she met him and Kira yesterday they had gotten a lot closer. They had helped her unpack and organise her room, before cooking a bbq with both families and exchanging funny stories, they also took plenty of selfies which Ryder uploaded to his Instagram.

Riley – okay I'll get dressed now!

Chuckling to herself she walked into her wardrobe and grabbed a pair of leggings and a maroon coloured crop top and a pair of black sneakers, she quickly jumped into the shower to wash away the dirt and grime from the day before. Stepping out she towelled off before getting dressed and plaiting her hair into two plaits. Grabbing her phone and camera she scurried downstairs trying to be quiet as to not wake anyone.

'Mum,

Going out with Ryder, have my phone and will grab food while out.

Love you!

Riles'

She placed the note she had written on the side of the kitchen before grabbing a set of keys and unlocking the door, locking it behind her as she stepped out.

"Hey angel." She turned to see Ryder leaning against a post on the porch with a gentle smile.

"Hey cowboy." She responded playfully as she walked down the stairs with Ryder close behind her. "So what are we doing today for my first official day in Texas?" She asked nudging him as they walked.

"We are going to teach you how to ride." Ryder responded slinging his arm around her as he spoke.

"Don't worry Riley we will both be right beside you." Kira announced as she walked towards them seeing the panicked look on Riley's face. Nodding slowly Riley began to smile.

"Let's do it." Her face was set with determination as they walked towards the stables that Kira and Ryder owned.

"Okay we are going to start you off on Bella, she's as gentle as anything and is great with first time riders." Kira announced as she approached a calm looking horse. Riley placed her hand on Bella's head tentatively, smiling as Bella nickered in response. Standing back she watched as Kira tacked her up before leading her to an outside arena. Ryder and Rjley followed behind before Riley gave her camera to Kira and approaching the horse with Ryder by her side.

"Ryder I'm scared." Riley muttered as she stopped beside Bella who suddenly looked twice as big as she did in the stall. Smiling Ryder turned Rileys face to his.

"You know the first time I ever rode a horse properly I was seven years old, my father was telling me that I had to start slowly, ya know don't run before you can walk. But I had watched a lot of western movies and I was adamant I knew what I was doing, so he picked me up and put me on Bella's mum, I was supposed to wait for him to get his horse and he was going to hold the reins of my horse, but instead I kicked and yelled yehaw! And the horse bolted, with me on the back, I stayed on before I fell of into a nice pile of manure." He admitted laughing as Riley giggled with her hand over her mouth. "Tell anyone that story and I'll tickle you till you can't breathe! But the point is, everyone's first time is scary but I'll be here to make sure nothing will happen to you." He reassured her as he tucked a piece of her hair back behind her ear, unbeknownst to them Kira had placed Riley's camera on the side and picked up her own and was capturing their sweet moment.

"I'm ready cowboy." Riley announced smiling as Ryder gave her a leg up onto Bella, she sank into the saddle and squirmed to get comfy before looking down at Ryder who was staring up at her.

"Look at that you're on and facing the right way, we are off to a good start." He teased as he placed his hand on her knee. Snap. Kira smiled as she stared at the picture she had just taken, before looking up to see Ryder adjust Riley's stirrups. "Okay I'm going to hold onto her with a lead rope and we are just going to walk okay?" Ryder informed Riley who nodded before they began to walk around.

Kira's POV

Kira watched her brother walk around next to Riley on Bella and smiled softly at the sight, she had never seen Ryder so gentle and tender with anyone before, lifting her camera she continued to take pictures of the duo before gasping as Bella stumbled slightly on a hole in the ground throwing Riley sideways, she watched as Ryder caught her instinctively and took their picture as they stared at Evan other in their own world. Smiling she turned to the house and ran inside quickly taking Riley's camera with her before plugging her own camera into the computer, she waited as the pictures downloaded before editing them. She studied the pictures before sending them to Ryder via email, as much as she wanted to put them online she didn't want to do it without Ryder and Riley's permission. Walking back outside she saw Riley and Ryder sitting on the swinging seat with Nate a stable hand taking Bella away to the fields. Ryder looked up as Kira handed Riley her camera back.

"Nice pictures Kira, can I put them on my Instagram?" Riley asked with hopeful eyes as she stared up at Kira.

"Of course! Tag me and Ryder!" She replied as she sat the other side of Riley. Riley smiled before lifting up her phone to take a selfie of the three of them.

Lucas's POV.

He stared at the pictures Riley had just posted and clenched his hands, she was looking up at Ryder in one of them as he tucked her hair behind her ear, another one he was looking up at her as she sat on a horse, then she was in his arms and looking at him like no one else existed. The final was a selfie of her, Ryder and Kira who she had tagged into the picture with the caption. "My cowboy and my summer sun." Pressing the home button he called Zay.

"Lucas what's up?"

"We are going back to Texas. All of us."

 **Ahhh a cliffhanger! Please don't hate me! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know who you guys ship and of course R &R!**

 **Love ya xx**


	5. Author's note!

**Hey guys!**

 **I am blown away by all the love this story had gotten and I am glad you are enjoying it so far! Just to make sure everyone understands Riley saw Lucas and Maya kiss two years ago, there has been more going on which will be uncovered throughout the story, also Lucas and Maya are not dating! Again it will all be explained! I still have not decided who Riley will end up with I am enjoying seeing how Ryder and Riley's relationship plays out. Some of you keep asking for Shawn to make an appearance and he will but this is a GMW fanfic and it's mainly centred on Riley so if you want one with more of Shawn in it I'm sorry! But he will be making an appearance the next chapter. Also Topanga and Cory are just as upset with Maya, Lucas and everyone as Riley is so they won't be forcing her to make friends with them anytime soon! Working on the next chapter now so should be updating soon!**

 **love you all!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Really long chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **Lucas's POV continued**

Half an hour after Lucas had informed Zay he was planning to go to Texas his room had suddenly become full of people. He watched as Maya paced nervously.

"We need to get her away from that Ryder guy if he's bad news. He could corrupt her and she doesn't have the Riley committee. She has no one." She rambled nervously as she thought of her little plant who was so naïve and trusting.

"So we are going?" Zay asked as he began to type a message to Vanessa.

"We are going." Lucas confirmed before walking downstairs to talk to his parents.

 **Ryder's POV**

"Hey angel wanna go for a walk?" He asked Riley who was sitting beside him on the swinging seat, she looked up at him and smiled.

"I'd like that cowboy." She teased causing Ryder's heart to skip a beat, this girl had done something to him, one day he didn't have a care in the world and then she pulled up and all he wants is to make her smile, she was constantly on his mind. But he knew she was troubled by something and he wanted to know what. Standing up he took her hand and lead her off the porch keeping her hand in his they walked towards the lake that was placed in a field at the end of their road. He smiled as he realised Riley hadn't pulled her hand away from his and how natural it felt to have her soft hands in his rough ones.

"So tell me about yourself, about New York, everything." He watched as her smile turned sad for a minute as her eyes glazed over with a faraway look. "Angel?" He asked concerned not wanting to cause her pain.

"Sorry, was just thinking, let's see New York is big, loud and beautiful but a different kind of beautiful from here. I lived there all my life and had pretty much the same friend group, but the last two years have been hard. So my parents decided to move, I have a friend down here already so they thought it would do me good to have a fresh start you know?" She rambled slightly as they settled themselves down underneath a large willow tree.

"I'm sorry to hear that things were hard, but I must say I'm glad you moved here."

Ryder admitted as he nudged her shoulder with his own. Riley smiled and nudged him back, causing Ryder to grin like an idiot as he noticed her hand was still intertwined with his. "I bet your friends miss you." He stated before frowning as Riley's face fell.

"We didn't exactly leave on good terms, apart from with two of tbem, I really needed them over the two years and they forgot I existed." She admitted softly not wanting to delve into it anymore. Ryder looked at the lake trying to hide his anger at the thought that her friends could do that to her. He turned to talk to her before her phone went off, she scanned the message quickly and looked up laughing. "I think my dad is halfway to having a panic attack that I'm with you." She chuckled softly as Ryder joined in laughing. He loved the quirky family that have moved in next door.

 **No ones POV**.

"Panga! He is a boy!" Cory yelled for the tenth time as Topanga rolled her eyes, he was like a dog with a bone.

"Yes he is a boy. Well done for stating the obvious. But this could be what Riley needs, new friends! After what happened with the old group it's good she is stepping out of her comfort zone, plus Ryder is nicer than Lucas! When he was over here helping yesterday he was willing to do anything we asked of him and then invited us over for a BBQ." Topanga argued in the voice that Cory knew meant there was no point in trying as she was going to win.

"Fine, but I don't like it." He shouted wagging his finger at her.

"Fine. Also I've invited them over for dinner tonight, seeing as Riley has been out with them all day it's the best way to say thank you." Topanga informed him before waking to the other room not allowing him any chance to argue.

Meanwhile underneath the willow tree by the lake, Ryder and Riley sat watching the sunset.

"Today has gone by so quick." Riley commented as she laid her head on Ryder's shoulder, she smiled as he wrapped his arm around her silently, knowing she needed a friend. They sighed as Ryder's phone buzzing ruined the tranquility they had found.

"My folks say we gotta head back, we are all having dinner round yours." Ryder read our before standing up and helping Riley up, he would've happily stayed there all night with her, not moving, just them two in their own world, but they were shaken into reality. They walked silently side by side through the large field, not rushing to get back.

"Thank you for today Ryder, for everything." Riley said shyly as they approached her house, she stopped just before the front and looked up into his grey eyes, after two years of not feeling anything romantic for anyone she was surprised by her heart thudding in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach that were causing her cheeks to blush a gentle red tinge, leaning up onto her tiptoes she kissed his cheek gently and briefly before smiling at him. Ryder held his cheek where she had kissed before taking her hand and walking into the house, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her but didn't want to rush her, he knew someone had caused her pain and he wanted to help her heal before he caused her any more confusion. He would have his moment when the time was right for both of them. They walked through the door and came face to face with both families, Kira stood by the doorway and smiled knowingly at their joined hands.

"Oh uh hey everyone." Ryder muttered shooting his sister a silent plea for help. But thankfully Topanga stepped in.

"I'm thinking of ordering Chinese, what does everyone want?" Topanga asked successfully diverting the attention away from the two teens as everyone began to shout out their orders whilst Kira approached the two her phone out as usual.

"Hey Ryder have you seen the new video Adam posted online?" She gushed before pressing play showing a guy the same age as them doing a handstand on a horse, Riley watched with wide eyes as the horse began to canter around the arena.

"What is he doing?" She asked in awe unable to look away.

"Trick riding. He is the best in the area." Kira replied with a slight blush creeping into her cheeks.

"He's also Kira's boyfriend." Ryder remarked rolling his eyes while smiling before noticing Riley was oblivious to their exchange her eyes still firmly glued to the screen. "Want him to teach you." He joked as he nudged Riley before his eyes widening as she stared up at him with excitement.

"Do you think he could? Could we try tomorrow? Please?" She asked her eyes shining with joy as Ryder stared at her before shrugging.

"Try what tomorrow?" They looked down to see Auggie standing beside them his head tilted to the side slightly, Riley smiled and knelt down to his level.

"I'm going to try riding with a few tricks." She replied as Auggie smiled before taking Ryder's hand and dragging him away leaving Kira and Riley behind laughing. "I think my brother likes your brother." She smiled as she spoke to Kira.

"I think it's because he acts the same age as Auggie!" Kira joked causing the girls to break into a fit of giggles again.

Time hop: next day

No ones POV

Cory woke up to a text, opening his phone he saw that Riley had texted him at 8 in the morning.

Riley – Morning dad, am round Kira and Ryder's they are teaching me how to do trick riding! Don't worry I'll be careful! Love you.

Cory – okay have fun! Stay away from that boy!

Cory pressed send before looking at the time and realising it was nearly 11.30 jumping out of bed he ran down to see Topanga sitting at the table with a coffee and Auggie eating pancakes.

"Hey daddy." Auggie mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"Morning Augs, panga." He replied as he kissed each of them in turn on the foreheads before sitting down.

Ding dong.

"Cory that is probably Riley can you let her in." Topanga asked as she took another sip of coffee. Cory sighed before standing and walking to the door.

"I've told you, take a key!" He jokingly yelled as he opened the door before standing in shock. "Shawnie?"

Topanga frowned at the unmanly squeal she heard come from the door and stood up before walking over, she saw Cory standing still and looked over his shoulder with wide eyes as she saw Shawn, Maya, Lucas, Zay and Farkle.

"Shawn when we gave you our new address it didn't mean to bring the whole traveling circus." She snapped as her momma bear mode turned on.

"Panga I'm sorry they begged and pleaded and Lucas said he was gonna come and see his Pappy joe anyway." Shawn defended himself as he looked from the frowning Topanga to the shell shocked Cory. "Can we come in?" Growling softly Topanga pulled Cory out of the way allowing them to come in. Auggie looked up and saw everyone before running to hug Shawn and Zay. Maya opened her arms for a hug before her face fell as Auggie turned to her.

"I don't like you anymore. Dad can I go to see Riley?" Auggie asked as he stared at his dads face which hadn't changed before sighing and turning to Topanga. "Mum?" She nodded.

"I'll walk you." Zay offered as he smiled down at the little man.

"We will come with." Maya stated as she crossed her arms leaving no room for demand. Topanga glared at Maya and took a step forward.

"Listen here, you hurt MY daughter when you were meant to be HER best friend, then you turn up here uninvited and demand to see her. We moved away so she could have a fresh start without YOU. Now unfortunately I can't physically stop you from going over there but I will tell you this, you make her upset one more time and I will unleash all kinds of hell on you." She stated calmly as Maya watched with wide eyes, never had Topanga spoken to her like that and it hurt more than she'd like to admit.

"Let's go Zay." Auggie suggested as he took the older boys hand and left the house. Meanwhile across the road after nearly four hours of practising Riley had managed to master a few tricks, they weren't perfect and Adam was holding the horse on a lunge rope with Ryder running alongside the horse incase she fell off but she had managed. She knew her two years of throwing herself into gymnastics, cheerleading and dance had given her the muscles she needed to succeed.

"You're looking great Riley!" Kira yelled happily as she snapped pictures of Riley on the horse, Riley smiled over at her friend before looking down at Ryder.

"I want to try the apache hideaway." She stated, she had practised at standstill but she wanted to try at a canter. Ryder smiled and nodded knowing she could do anything.

"Okay but I'm right beside you in case you fall." He reassured her before she coaxed the horse into a trot.

"Hey Kira." Kira looked over her shoulder to see Auggie holding the hand of a guy she recognised but couldn't remember and three more teenagers. "Where's Riley?" Kira smiled before pointing to her on the horse.

They all watched in awe and fear as she eased the horse into a canter and looked down at the guy running beside her before smiling and swinging her leg over the saddle, she laid flat on the side of the horse with her hand still on the saddle as the horse continued to canter.

"I never knew she could do this." Farkle whispered in awe as they watched her.

"She learnt today." Kira replied as she cheered "that's it girl! You've got it!" She waves as Riley looked over and smiled before she noticed Riley's face freezing in shock, she watched with a scream in her throat as she lost balance and fell. Lucas lunged for the fence only to stop when he saw without an hesitation Ryder's arms swooping up and catching her bringing her into his chest as he tumbled backwards causing them both to fall onto the floor. Instantly Riley sat up and looked down at Ryder.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly as he stared up at her.

"You're beautiful you know that." He muttered in awe as the sun seemed to halo around her head making her look even more like an angel. She blushed slightly before helping him up, he noticed her tense figure as she brushed off the dust. "What's wrong?" She nodded over to a group of teenagers who were with his sister and Auggie. "I'm gonna guess the friends you left on bad terms with?" He asked slinging his arm around her shoulder as they walked slowly over to the group.

"Sugar!" Zay yelled to the surprise of the group, their eyes widening as Riley rushed to hug him. "So this is why you haven't been texting me much the last few days." He teased before Farkle frowned.

"She has been texting you?" He asked quietly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lucas frowned at his best friend.

"She asked me not too when she left." Zay responded and watched as all three of their friends stared in disbelief.

"You knew she was leaving!" They yelled.

"We both knew" they all turned to see Vanessa standing with her hands on her hips glaring at Maya, Farkle and Lucas.


	7. Author's note

**Okay so some Rucas shippers are not happy with how this fan fiction is going, calling some of the chapters disgusting, disappointing and how I've ruined it. I was writing this fanfic just because it was a story idea I had, I have still not decided who Riley will end up with. But at this point in time I am unsure if I will continue writing. I will have a think and let you all know.**


	8. Chapter 6

Ryder stood in confusion at the drama unfolding before him as he stood beside Riley with his arm around her shoulders protecting her from all the drama, looking down she saw her big brown eyes glisten with unshod tears and he frowned, he may not know what is going on but he does know they upset his angel. He caught Adam's eye who had been standing quietly behind them.

"Adam how about you take the horses to the field, Riley can help you." He muttered quietly enough for oily the three of the them to hear. Riley smiled gratefully before slipping away. Sighing Ryder walked up to the group once Adam and Riley were out of sight.

"Ahem." He coughed causing the attention to turn to him.

"Stay out of this, it is nothing to do with you Ryder." Maya snapped before turning around. Kira's eyes widened as she watched her brother turn back to the cold person everyone feared.

"Excuse me ma'am." He stated waiting for Maya to turn around and then he advanced, "seeing as you have all come crashing onto MY land, yelling and making demands, upsetting MY angel, then it becomes my business, you see I don't like it when people upset her." He snarled out towering over Maya, although he had never raised his voice yet he still frightened Maya slightly. Lucas had said he was dangerous and she could see he was right. Suddenly Lucas was in front of Maya and squaring up to Ryder.

"You do not talk to her that way, they are all under my protection and you don't want to mess with me, why? Because I'm as strong as a horse and I'll finish you any day." Lucas threatened as he stared at Ryder with distaste, before his eyes widening in shock as Ryder laughed. Kira smiled before stepping forward.

"Aw Hun that was cute. But my brother is not one to be messed with, especially when it comes to something he cares about." She stated calmly as Ryder nodded in agreement.

"But you are a bad guy, you're going to hurt Riley." Farkle stated as she stood next to Maya, Kira raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sorry but do you know my brother?" She asked and smirked as they all shook their heads. "No you don't, but yet here you are making accusations like you have him all figured out. He would never hurt Riley."

"Hurt me?" They all turned to see Adam and Riley standing to the side, Riley was frowning in confusion and Adam was looking back and forth between the two. "Who will hurt me?" Riley asked again when she realised no one was answering her.

"Your friends think I will hurt you angel." Ryder turned to her, his whole body visibly relaxing as he gave her a bright smile, she laughed softly as she stared at Ryder forgetting for a minute anyone else was with them and the situation they were in.

"I don't know you might kill me with your bad puns." She teased as she walked over to him while he pretended to be wounded.

"Ouch, my puns are amazing don't pretend you don't love them." Ryder grinned as Riley nudged him with her shoulder. Farkle watched the exchange quietly, she never teased any of them like she did Ryder, it was always Maya who did the teasing.

"Get a room you two." Kira joked as they realised they weren't alone. Maya stepped forward.

"Honey we want you to come home." She stated calmly as Lucas and Farkle nodded.

"I am home Maya, I love it here, I've been here three days and I already have friends, friends who don't betray me." She replied coldly as she glared at the three before her.

"We never betrayed you, you're the one who left us." Lucas snapped not believing she was blaming them

"Oh really so you didn't kiss Maya then Lucas after you chose me." She stated calmly and watched as Lucas and Maya's faces fell.

"You kissed Maya?!" Farkle yelled in disbelief. Ryder looked over at Kira and Adam who shook their head in confusion.

"Okay what actually happened guys because three of us have no idea." Adam asked gently as he looked between the group of six. Riley sighed softly before turning to the three behind her.

"My parents were thinking of moving to London, I didn't want to go but I told everyone it was a possibility, we decided to go to the café my mum owned after school, I was meant to meet Maya and Lucas in the lobby, I was there for ten minutes and no one showed so I went to find them, I turned the corner and saw Lucas kissing Maya, I didn't know what to do so I ran away, I wanted to go home but bumped into Vanessa, once I told her everything she said she would tell them I was going to get something. What else was I meant to do, I had just seen the boy I liked kissing my best friend. How was I meant to talk to them about it? Later that evening I decided to meet them all at the bowling alley and when I got there I saw Lucas and Maya acting more like a couple than me and Lucas ever did. I couldn't stand it so I left without saying anything, gradually I distanced myself from them, I was hurt that Maya didn't talk to me about it, that Lucas didn't tell me. I stopped talking to Lucas all together and came up with excuses as to why I couldn't see Maya, I tried with Farkle and Smackle but they always put Maya first. The only people who I could talk to were Zay and Vanessa, I didn't make Zay hang out with me, I didn't want him in the middle but he knew what I was feeling. Anyway I decided to join dance and cheerleading as a way to make new friends and I did, her name was Clara, she was in my dance class and we had so much in common, it was like we were sisters. She was homeschooled but we spent every waking minute together and then a few months ago she got sick, I would visit her in hospital. But she didn't make it, two months ago she died. I couldn't stay in New York anymore, it hurt too much." Riley choked out as tears streamed down her face, in one swift movement Ryder wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"It's okay you don't need to say anymore." He whispered into her hair as he felt her body shake with her sobs, Kira and Adam stood by their side and placed a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Riley, I never knew." Farkle whispered softly as him, Lucas and Maya watched her being comforted by three other people. They were the Riley committee they should be protecting her.

"You're okay Angel, I'm here." Ryder whispered as he continued to reassure her, slowly Riley lifted up her head and gave him a tear stained smile.

"I just can't get rid of you can i?" She joked "thank you." She whispered before reaching up and kissing him softly on the lips.


	9. Author's note again

**Hey guys,**

 **firstly I want to thank everyone who has been so supportive of this story, I have really enjoyed writing for you. I started writing this just because I had this idea, I didn't expect any reviews or favourites but I did which I am truly grateful for. But unfortunately not everyone is supportive. I can now see why a lot of writers stop writing their stories on here. I thought that if people did not like what I wrote they would just ignore and find another story. That isn't the case and instead they make it known how they feel. Which is fine everyone has their own opinion but don't forget that I also have feelings. I write because it's something I love doing, because it's a way to escape everything going on in the world and it really saddens me that people had to ruin that too. I don't enjoy writing anymore if this is how it will be received.**

 **I will be continuing this story, but I don't think I will be posting any of the chapters anymore. It really saddens me that people can be this way. The fact that they are all anonymous ones and who don't even have the courage to write a story themselves makes them pathetic. They hide behind their computers or phones and think they are clever when really they are what is wrong with this world. This website is about sharing stories and ideas, yet they have made it a website to tear the writers down. I'm not the only author who has stopped writing because of vile comments many others have also. It saddens me that people can't even write freely anymore.**

 **I'm sorry to the people who do like my story and if I decide to post the chapters I will let you know, this is not me official discontinuing this story, I am just having a break.**

 **Thank you to the people who leave kind and constructive reviews.**


	10. Chapter 7

Ryder's eyes widened as he felt her soft lips brush against his before wrapping his arms around her and bringing her slim frame closer to his muscular one as he returned the kiss. He couldn't believe his angel was kissing him, his heart was pounding in his chest so loudly he could swear she could hear it.

"Ahem." They broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat and looked around dazed before realising that everyone was still there with them. Ryder chuckled softly as Riley turned bright red and hid her face in his chest. "Do you guys just wanna go find a room?" Kira joked playfully as Adam chuckled.

"Yeah that was an intense moment." Adam agreed as he nudged Ryder smirking. Blushing Riley turned away and looked over at Maya, Farkle and Lucas who stood with a pained expression on their faces before Zay shook his head.

"So you have been here for three days and already found yourself two hunky guys and one equally beautiful girl? Have you replaced me sugar?" Zay asked in a wounded tone as he smiled playfully, Vanessa rolled her eyes before strolling over to the group and placing her arm around Riley.

"It's okay Zay, Riley has room for two girl friends in her life, so there is room for both you and Kira." She joked as they laughed when Zay fell to the floor in mock horror. Lucas watched before clearing his throat slightly.

"Riley can we talk?" He asked motioning to himself, Maya and Farkle gently staring into her eyes trying to remind her of the connection they once had, trying to make her see it was still there. He watched as Ryder noticed her change in demeanour and caught her eye, he frowned as the two of them seemed to have a secret conversation with just looking before Ryder sight softly. Zay stood from the floor and brushed himself down before rejoining the group staying by Riley's side.

"If all gets too much, call me okay?" He asked as he kissed her forehead before turning to the group. "Hey Auggie wanna go see the horses?" He asked as Auggie smiled wildly before walking of with him, Adam and Kira, leaving Riley stood with Vanessa and Zay by her side protectively as they faced off with Lucas, Maya and Farkle.

"What's happening to us, it was always the six of us making our way in the world and now it feels like you three are in one of your own." Farkle asked as he looked at each of the people he had come to love over the years, he had considered them all to be his best friends but he knew he had lost one and was at the risk of losing the other two.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Farkle but I don't agree with what Lucas and Maya did to Riley or the fact you never even noticed before it was too late. She was always there for each and every one of you but you can't just pick her up and then drop her when convenient." Vanessa snapped as she wrapped her arm around Riley's slim shoulders.

"But you and Zay did the same!" Maya half yelled accusingly as she stared at Riley in disbelief.

"Actually we didn't, we continued to hang out with Riley, we even had a goodbye coffee." Zay admitted sheepishly.

"But you were as surprised as we were when we found the note from Riley?" Lucas asked confused.

"They knew I was leaving but they didn't know when, things moved quicker than expected and we moved sooner." Riley admitted to quietly whilst staring at the floor not trusting herself to look at anyone. Zay nodded to confirm what Riley was telling them as they all fell into an awkward silence.

"Riley I am so sorry this happened, I knew nothing about Maya and Lucas kissing but that doesn't excuse for how I left you all alone." Farkle whispered quietly hating what had happened to their friend group.

"Riley please we need you." Maya whispered through choked tears as she watched her best friend refuse to look her in the eye.

"You hurt me, all three of you. I thought I could always rely on you, that no matter what happens it would be us against the world. But then you betrayed me Maya, you kissed the guy I liked the minute you found out I was going to London, Lucas you kissed my best friend, and Farkle you never even noticed I was distancing myself from the group. I am sick of being everyone's cheerleader but yet none of you cheer for me, you just expect me to always be happy and I can't." Riley muttered as the tears strolled down her cheek. "I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you." She turned away and stared at the stables where Ryder had walked off to.

"Zay how could you keep all of this from me." Lucas demanded his eyes narrowing on his best friend.

"She asked me not to tell you, she needed friends and me and Vanessa were there for her. We still are here for her, even now." Zay defended as he stared Lucas down. "I'm moving back here." He announced.


	11. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry for such a long wait! life has been hectic but hopefully i will be posting more regularly now that things have calmed down! please r &r and thanks for all your support! it means the world! love you all! **

Riley stared at Zay with wide eyes as Vanessa squealed with surprise.

"What do you mean you are moving back Zay?" Lucas asked the betrayal evident in his tone as he stared at his life long friend in disbelief.

"I'm sorry but I love Texas, Riley and Vanessa and I want to come back to be with them." He responded as he slung his arms around the two girls next to him. "You guys have shown us that you don't need us anymore, but us three need each other." He stared at Lucas defiantly as he made the sly remark. Riley smiled up at the boy who had become one of her closest friends and gave him a sideways hug.

"Thanks Zay." She whispered to him.

"Anything for my girls sugar." He replied with a grin

Riley flopped onto her bed and breathed out a sigh of relief as the sun finally set showing the end of the stressful day, although Lucas, Maya and Farkle were staying down the road and still not far it meant she could have the night without being made to feel guilty for what she had done. Grabbing her camera and her phone she ran out of her room grabbing a hoodie on the way as she bounded down the stairs.

"You okay Riley?" Topanaga asked as she watched her eldest run down with a crazed look in her eye.

" I'm fine just need to relax." Riley answered in a tired tone as she held up her camera, Topanaga smiled.

"Want to take some snacks? I can pack you a bag with a blanket if you'd like?" She offered knowing Riley would be out for a while, relaxing amongst nature.

"If that's okay?" Riley agreed gratefully as she leaned against the doorframe while her mum quickly whizzed around getting everything together.

"Of course it is, have a nice time baby girl." Topanga handed her the bag before kissing her on the forehead smiling as she watched Riley exit the house.

"Was that Riley?" Cory asked as he turned the corner and entered the kitchen, he watched as Topanga walked around doing odd jobs and smiled as he felt the love he had for her grow even more.

"Yeah she has gone out to relax, I still can't believe they dropped by just like that." She muttered as she crossed her arms in disbelief. "I mean why didn't Shawn call us." She questioned to herself.

"Probably because I knew what you would say Panga." Shaw replied as he stepped into the kitchen. Topanga glared at Cory.

"Oh yeah, Shawn is still here… did I not mention that?" Cory asked nervously as he grinned in a hope that she wouldn't get mad. Seeing her close her eyes and taking a deep breath he knew he had to act fast. "I couldn't help it, Shawnie gave me those big doe eyes and I caved okay!" He admitted.

"I should've known when I married you I was practically marrying Shawn as well." Topanga announced before looking at Shawn. "Why did you bring them?"

"I was planning to come down here and surprise you, I mentioned it to Kate and Maya overheard next thing I knew they were all coming, how could I say no? Lucas has family down here and so does Zay I didn't realise they were going to bombard Riley as soon as they arrived." Shawn explained as he sat down at the table and rubbed his forehead. "Maya misses Riley like crazy, they all do, I'm not saying what they did was right but I hope they can get past it, they need her like I need Cory." He admitted.

"I know Shawn, but they hurt my baby girl and that doesn't sit right with me, I'm not going to make Riley forgive them because it's up to her if she does, she is the one who got hurt." Topanga sighed as she sat opposite Shawn and wondered what they could do to help.

Meanwhile Riley has walked down the road from their new house and continued walking until she found a nice rock to sit on. Placing her blanket around her she sat down and retrieved her camera from its bag and began photographing the colours the setting sun produced.

"Mind if I keep you company?" Looking up she found herself staring into Lucas's green eyes.

"It's a free country." She muttered as she dropped her gaze back to her camera. Tensing slightly as she felt him sit next to her, his arm nearly brushing against hers. She could feel the heat radiating from him and tried to ignore the little somersaults her stomach was doing.

"Why did you leave without saying anything Riley?" He asked after a minutes silence.

"You hurt me Lucas you all did." She muttered as she continued to take the pictures relishing in the comfort her camera provided.

"I didn't mean to Riley, I hate myself every day for the pain I caused you, I love you." He whispered softly as he watched her reaction. "Is there any small part of you that loves me too and could forgive me?" He asked gently.


	12. Side note

Hey,

Sorry I have been away for so long, a things have happened, I promise I haven't forgotten this story and will update soon!


End file.
